legends_fortunefandomcom-20200215-history
MAGIC
The natural forces earthlings harness for combat or daily activities. Magic is delineated into five major classes, each based on an elemental underpinning. The interactions of these forces are dynamic and complex, but through observation, it has been discovered that there are allied and enemy magics. Allied magics are highly compatible and typically enhance the effects of one another. The Five Colors of Mana While most spellcasters focus on a particular mana with which they work, many who specialize in one color of magic will find it easier to work with friendly/ally colors of that magic as well (e.g. if a person is good with blue magic, they will find it easier to work with black or white magic along with their blue, but not both at the same time as black and white are themselves enemy colors. And they will find it harder to handle, including resist, the effects of red and green magic, which are enemy colors to blue). Below is a breakdown of the general colors/styles of magic, their ally, and enemy colors. All magic must fit into at least one of these categories. 'Black Magic' Magic centered around manipulating dark or negative forces, it is often indirect and harmful. Great for attacking, poor defensively. Example Styles: Necromancy, hemokinesis/blood magic*, umbrakinesis/shadow magic Allies: Blue and Red Enemies: White and Green 'Blue Magic' Magic centered around guiding air and water currents, it allows a user to offset their physical weakness by manipulating these things. It is well-balanced between attack and defense. Example Styles: Hydrokinesis/water magic, aerokinesis/wind magic, spatial displacement magic (teleportation), temporal manipulation (time) and mental magic (illusions, telepathy, memory manipulation)* Allies: Black and White Enemies: Red and Green 'Red Magic' Magic centered around strong emotion and physicality. It is direct and has great attack but mediocre to low defense. Example Styles: Pyrokinesis/fire magic, terrakinesis/terrain manipulation (including lava)*, augmentation magic (self-buff only) Allies: Black and Green Enemies: Blue and White 'Green Magic' Magic based on summoning, it has great defensive capabilities but mediocre attack. Example Styles: Flora and Fauna manipulation, terrakinesis/terrain manipulation*, mild healing magic, healing magic* Allies: Red and White Enemies: Black and Blue 'White Magic' Magic typically invoked by faith or worship. It has low attack power, but amazing defense. Example Styles: Mild healing magic, protective magic, cancellation (dispel) magic*, augmentation magic (buff for self and/or allies), healing magic* Allies: Blue and Green Enemies: Black and Red *This is a hybrid style of magic that requires a level of expertise in both the dominant color and one or more ally colors. For instance, mental magic requires proficiency with both blue and '''black magic, not just one or the other. Without the requisite skill levels in both forms of magic, a character will be unable to employ spellwork that requires both elements (in this case, mental magic). ''Hybrid magics require a magic skill level of 5''. Hybrid Magic Expert-level only. Very powerful spells. Typically, they take decades of dedicated practice to understand and use. Blood Magic + black: The ability to utilize the aqueous lifeforce of one's self or other beings for a variety of purposes. Mental Magic + black: The ability to employ grandiose illusions and seize control over the minds of others. Wild Magic + red: The ability to shape terrain, generate lava, and harness primal forces of the natural world. Storm Magic + red: The ability to summon heavy rains, strong winds and lightning. Negation Magic + white: The ability to cancel the spells, including enchantments, of other casters. Healing Magic green + white: The ability to heal allies of severe injuries. While both green and white magic alone have limited healing capacities, hybridized healing magic is the only form of healing magic that allows for dramatic lifeforce spells; i.e. severe injury restoration or non-zombified resurrection. Please note, this list is not all-encompassing. There are styles of spellwork (like divination) which are affiliated with no single color, but something that magi of all colors are able to perform. The mechanism of practice for general spells (like divination) depends on the underlying mana source used to fuel them. With divination, if one is a Blue mage, divination comes through the use of water/scrying. If one is green, it would be the remains of fauna. For white magi, divination comes through prayer. Black divination through dreams, so on and so forth. If you would like to know under which specific branch your character's magic falls, please contact ''LF-Mule!'